


Baby, Put Your Arms Around Me

by masonjars



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fingering, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, super fluffy and indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:52:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2609210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masonjars/pseuds/masonjars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Harry’s ran the bath, steam rolling up and fogging his bathroom mirrors. He’s got 4 candles lit on each corner of the giant tub, Zayn remembers them from when Harry was talking to Lou last week about the pretentious organic brand he bought loads from. It’s cheesy, but it’s so Harry that it makes him smile at the gesture."</p><p>Or: Harry and Zayn take a bath together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, Put Your Arms Around Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is supperrrr fluffy ya'll, set at the end of WWA but before the start of OTRA.
> 
> Title from No Angel by Beyoncé.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @ thickgirlskinnyjeans
> 
> Edit: I just read through this again, and I found so many grammar mistakes. Sorry ya'll, I went through and fixed them so this fic reads better! That's what I get for editing this and posting it on 4 hours of sleep.
> 
> Edit as of July 2016: This fic is lowkey ass. I don't really like this fic anymore, but it's my most popular fic posted as well as my first fic so I'm keeping it up. Enjoy this tale of Zayn somehow fingering Harry with no lube in a bath tub without pain.

They’ve been practicing all day, and Zayn feels dead on his feet. He loves being around his mates, loves singing their new songs. But he’s tired, and if he has to sing through another run of Steal My Girl he’s going to tear his fucking hair out. He can only do so much, waking at 5 am and being driven to the studio. 

The rehearsal finally ends. The boys all mingle around, Liam says bye and Zayn’s sure he’ll text the group chat at least 20 times during his date with Sophia. He always sends the dumbest shit, like how lucky he is and how they all should come to this restaurant if they ever get the chance. It’s sweet honestly, if only a little sickening. 

Harry hangs back, stands with Zayn as he gets together his bag.“You look exhausted, mate,” Harry eyes him up and down, looking like a natural born pop star as always. 

“I am. 5 am’s too early for anyone to wake up.” The only thing he can think of right now is heading back to the house for a quick nap, then maybe texting Danny or Ant once he's woke up to hang out now that he’s back in the UK.

Harry worries his bottom lip with his teeth, Zayn knows him well enough that he’s about to ask him to do something. 

“Wanna come back to mine for a bit? We can just hang around the house, I wanted to catch up with you.” 

Zayn knows what Harry’s getting at, he wants to fuck around. He’s honestly surprised Harry wasn’t more blunt with it. They started messing about last tour, starting when Zayn was finally single again and Harry got drunk enough one night to come snog Zayn in his hotel room. It’s a strangely casual thing.

“Yeah, sure, mate,” Zayn decides to keep it casual in the earshot of so many crew members. 

On the way out, Zayn rests his hand on Harry’s lower back, whispers in his ear, “I know you want me over so we can get each other off."

Harry grins, and practically pulls Zayn's arm off on the way to his driver. 

Zayn hasn’t been to Harry’s house since he had all the boys over for a little house warming party. It looks like Harry, has modern art hung all on the walls. The kitchen’s big, has all stainless steel appliances. He doesn’t see much more of it because Harry's backing him up against the door, kissing him hard. He tastes like the green smoothie he drank all rehearsal. It’s nice, to have Harry like this, and they kiss for what feels like forever. Zayn’s half hard in his jeans when Harry finally pulls away. 

“I got something to make you feel better,” Harry says, and then he’s dragging Zayn by the hand across his house. He’s giggling, and Zayn lets himself be lead. They end up outside Harry’s bathroom door. 

“Wait here, I gotta set everything up,” Harry kisses him quick and then closes the door behind him. 

Zayn waits, doesn’t know what the fuck Harry’s up to. He finally hears Harry calling for him to come in. 

Harry’s ran the bath, steam rolling up and fogging his bathroom mirrors. He’s got 4 candles lit on each corner of the giant tub, Zayn remembers them from when Harry was talking to Lou last week about the pretentious organic brand he bought loads from. It’s cheesy, but it’s so Harry that it makes him smile at the gesture. 

"Trying to set the mood?" Zayn says, reading the label to one of them. Vanilla hazelnut cupcake. 

"Thought it would mask the weed smell, shit stinks." He’s pulling up his hair into a loose bun as he says it. "You got a spliff for me? How sweet."

Harry grins, all dimples, “I like when you smoke. Makes you more affectionate.”

Zayn smiles back. Harry’s so cheesy, but Zayn loves it, leans down to kiss him from where Harry’s sat on the tub. They stay like that for a while, lazily kissing with the steam rolling. Harry pulls back and rests his forehead against Zayn’s, eyes closed.  “Think the tubs full enough.” 

Harry slides off his black boxers, having already took everything else off before he let Zayn in, shameless little shit.  “Want you to go in first,” he says, and Zayn lowers himself in the tub as soon as he’s took everything off. Harry moves to come in then, Zayn gets a pat on his pale little ass before he gets settled; his ass right on Zayn’s dick.

He leans back, setting his head on Zayn’s shoulder. Zayn can’t help it, he litters the side of Harry’s face with kisses, relishing in Harry’s giggle and the way his dimples show. 

"Go ahead and light the joint," he mumbles into Zayn’s neck. Zayn reaches over to the side of the tub, picks up the spliff and the lighter. 

"You want first hit?" He asks, and Harry shakes his head no. Zayn puts it between his lips and lights it, sucking in and holding it, and exhaling slowly out, watching the smoke trail around them over the bath water. He moves it to Harry’s lips, but he shakes his head again.

"Wanna shotgun it first. Helps it not choke me up as much." 

"Weak little lungs, can’t even take a proper hit without coughing," Zayn teases, remembering the last time they smoked together. Harry coughed till he was red in the face, swore he would never smoke again. 

"Hey, I can’t help I was born with asthma. Can’t keep up with a veteran smoker like you," Harry ribs back, "I know you like shot gunning. Told me you did last time."

Zayn does, and he doesn’t even bother to tease back, just takes the joint to his mouth and inhales. He holds Harry’s cheek with his other hand and exhales into Harry’s mouth. He takes it well surprisingly, exhaling smoothly. Zayn kisses him once, just a press of lips, before tapping his cheek for him open his mouth again. He repeats this for what feels like forever, till the spliff is almost gone and Harry’s got blown out pupils. Zayn finishes it off, and stubbing it out in a candle lid much to Harry’s distaste. 

He feels relaxed, more than he has in months, the weed and the steam rolling up from the water to the way Harry’s leaning against his shoulder with his eyes closed. He truly needed this, to get his mind away from touring and meetings and interviews. They’ve just finished their last tour, and it feels like they’ve hardly had a break. They’re so fucking massive; it humbles him. 

He kisses down Harry’s neck, Harry giving him a moan of approval. He gets to the junction of his neck and shoulder, grazing it with his teeth. He knows he shouldn’t leave visible marks, and he doesn’t. Harry turns his head to the side, offering his whole neck.

"Don’t care if you mark me up. Want you to," Harry’s murmuring, "like to feel you even when you’re not around."

That’s what Zayn loves about smoking with Harry, how open he gets. Like he would let Zayn do anything to his body.  
Zayn decides to suck a mark right at the base of Harry’s neck, easily hidden. Harry gasps at it, and moans easily as Zayn sucks another right below it. 

"So pretty, babe. Love when you get sweet like this," Zayn whispers into Harry’s neck, fingers working to undo Harry’s bun. His hair’s so long now, he cards his hands though it and Harry sighs. He kisses him again, sucking on Harry’s bottom lip and then sucking on his tongue. He pulls Harry’s hair, harsh, and Harry whimpers into his mouth. He keeps tugging as he kisses a line down Harry’s neck. Harry squirms in his lap, and moves his ass down till its pressing down firm on Zayn’s half hard dick. He moves his hips in little circles, grinding down and gasps at the feeling of Zayn’s cock sliding between his cheeks. 

"Shit, Harry," Zayn moans, pressing a thumb right into the hickey he sucked in Harry’s back to hear his moan. It makes Harry’s hips stutter, and Zayn rests his hands on Harry’s sides, right where he’s his softest. He moves him back, and Zayn’s cock glides in between his ass cheeks again, making them both moan at the feeling. 

"Wanna turn about babe?" Zayn suggests, and Harry does, settling with his legs almost around Zayns waist. Zayn’s fully hard now, and Harry puts his hand in the water and gets a loose fist around him, jacking him off a few times. Zayn knocks his hand off, and pulls Harry forward with a hand in the small of his back, getting their cocks together in one hand. Zayn sees the stark black of his laurels through the bath water, how it frames his cock prettily. Harry moans, fucking up in Zayn’s fist. Harry presses forward, kissing Zayn hard and whimpering into his mouth. Zayn takes the hand resting on Harry’s lower back and slides it downward, pressing a blunt finger to Harry’s hole. 

"Yeah, Zayn, please," he breaks away from the kiss to moan against Zayn’s neck. Zayn pushes in, gentle and Harry stays still until he’s pushed it up to his knuckle. 

"Move," Harry whimpers, and Zayn listens, pushing his finger in and out, starting up a rthymn. Harry lazily mouthes Zayn’s collarbones, the tattoo in Arabic and the wings on his chest piece. 

"Another," He says, and Zayn pushes in his middle finger to follow his index, slow. He’s got both in, and he can feel how hard Harry is, sliding again his stomach. He scissors them, making Harry let out a weak moan. He pulls them back up to slam them back in, setting a fast pace that he knows Harry likes. 

"Zayn, fuck," Harry groans out, fucking himself down of Zayn’s fingers, making the water splash around them. 

"Zayn, touch me please," and Zayn does, wraps a hand around his cock and Harry caught, fucking up into Zayn’s fist and down into his fingers. 

"Look so good, H, fucking yourself on my fingers," Zayn says, genuinely in awe of the beautiful boy in his lap. He curls his fingers, searching for the spot in Harry, and finally finds it from Harry's cry out. He’s fucking down faster now, desperate to get off, and Zayn jacks him off quick. He slides his thumb over the head, and Harry moans raggedly. "I’m close," he gasps out, and Zayn fucks his fingers up, hitting his spot again and Harry’s coming, moaning out Zayn’s name and burying his face in Zayn’s shoulder. 

"Fuck Zayn, felt so good," he sighs out. He gets his hand around Zayn’s cock, jacking him slowly in his afterglow. 

"If you stay the night, I’ll let you fuck me. I’ll ride you, that sound good? Wouldn’t even have to prep me much." Harry’s got a filthy mouth, and Zayn groans as he twists his hand on the upstroke.

"Yeah? Gonna let me come in that ass?" Zayn imagines it, how tight Harry was around his fingers, how it feels to go in bare with Harry sloppy with lube.

"God yes," Harry groans, like he didn’t just come, and jacks Zayn quicker.  
Zayn comes with Harry’s ass on his mind, and Harry’s tongue in his mouth. Harry pulls back and sits up, hands on Zayn’s shoulders. 

"Feel better now?" he teases, smiling. He looks so gorgeous, hair down and clean, glowing from coming, and Zayn’s kisses him again and again, till Harry's almost forgot he even asked a question until Zayn answers.  
  “Yeah. Love you and your cheesy candles." 


End file.
